L'instrument
by D-eadLovers
Summary: Des années durant, Bellatrix mit son art au service de son maître, son instrument alors devenu un moyen de plus de le satisfaire. Mais, alors que tous le disent vaincu, il est aussi son unique façon de lui rendre hommage.


_The instrument, en version française. Ecrit pour le challenge 67 du forum "The dark lord's most faithful" Et, le disclaimer, que j'ai oublié sur la version anglaise, histoire de ne pas avoir les avocats de Jo aux trousses: Hp ne m'appartient pas, comme le monde entier le sait déjà, et je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à mes fics, comme l'attestera regrettablement mon banquier._

Chaque éclair d'argent illuminait, non seulement le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant, mais aussi le visage de la jeune femme au teint de porcelaine qui contemplait les touches de son instrument d'un air songeur.

Ses pieds nus pressés contre la lyre de son superbe piano noir, elle semblait immune au vacarme au dehors, tout comme aux paroles émanant du poste de radio ancien, dont le son fut pourtant magiquement amplifié par cette dernière quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Douée dans l'art de prétendre, rires et cris de joie étaient autant de coups de poignards déchirant son âme, transperçant son coeur et dont la douleur menaçait de briser ce qui lui restait de sanité d'esprit. Au supplice, et dans une tentative désespérée d'y échapper, elle frappa alors les noires et les blanches, usant de cette délicatesse dont elle avait seule le secret.

Bientôt, ni les détonations accompagnant le spectacle pyrotechnique à l'oeuvre en cet instant, ni les hurlements de la foule d'individus survoltés venus y assister, n'atteignirent celle qui maintenant jouait, émerveillée par les sons qu'elle semblait capable de produire d'une simple caresse sur les touches.  
La cacophonie des noceurs fut ainsi engloutie sous la mélodie grandiose qu'interprétait la femme brune, maîtrisant son instrument avec autant de dextérité qu'elle maniait habituellement sa baguette. En effet, pianiste virtuose, elle montra dés son plus jeune âge un don inné pour la musique, pour le plus grand plaisir de son père, Cygnus, ravi que son aînée manifeste un intérêt pour une activité n'impliquant pas la destruction d'objet en tous genres, ou la démonstration de force avec l'un de ses jeunes cousins.

Dotée de capacités d'interprétations exceptionnelles, elle découvrit au fil des ans qu'elle était aussi une prodigieuse compositrice. Néanmoins, la manière dont elle appréhendait ce don était tout à fait particulière: spontanée, seul un bouleversement émotionnel intense lui ouvrait les voies de la création.  
S'arrêtant de jouer un instant afin de restranscrire par écrit la succession de notes qui avaient emplie la pièce quelques instants plus tôt, elle constata qu'aux couleurs argentées avaient succédé des teintes dorées, tandis que le groupe de sorciers, sans nul doute alcoolisé, entonnait maintenant un chant des plus grossier. Indignée face à un tel spectacle, elle préféra reprendre sa mélodie là où elle l'avait interrompue plutôt que d'écouter les paroles insultantes qu' hurlaient à plein poumons ceux qui célébraient non loin de là. Elle se souvint alors du jour où la musique pris une dimension nouvelle à ses yeux.  
*~

Submergée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour celui qu'elle nommait volontiers son seigneur et maître, elle ne pouvait ignorer le torrent d'émotions qu'accompagnait toujours le souvenir de l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Ayant passé un moment, bien trop court à son goût, en sa compagnie il y a de ça moins d'une heure, elle tremblait encore en repensant à la grâce avec laquelle il se mouvait, et à la magnificence avec laquelle il exécutait les plus complexes sortilèges d'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette.

Mais c'était sa voix qui éveillait en elle les fantaisies les plus inavouables. C'était sa voix, tantôt aiguë et intimidante, tantôt douce et mystérieuse, qui lui inspirèrent ses plus belles oeuvres. Il n'était pas étonnant que chaque entretien avec le seigneur des ténèbres s'achevant, qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion où tous étaient conviés, comme se fut le cas aujourd'hui, ou d'une entrevue en tête à tête, elle demeurait, des heures durant, devant son piano noir, où elle traduisait les sensations confuses en notes, formant elles mêmes des morceaux d'une grande beauté. Transportée, elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur les touches avec délice, imaginant quelles intonations prendraient sa voix dans un contexte plus-ah-...intime. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour sentir son souffle contre sa nuque, ses lèvres contre sa peau, ses mains sur sa poitrine, et sa voix si mélodieuse lui promettant des plaisirs infinis?  
Son jeu se faisait plus intense tandis qu'elle rêvait à ses lèvres descendant toujours plus bas et à ses mains au toucher plus audacieux, les yeux clos, elle frissonna, tentant de se représenter son maître découvrant sa nudité et-...

"C'est magnifique, Bellatrix"

Sortie de sa torpeur par ces paroles dont l'auteur ne laissait aucune place au doute, Bellatrix s'arrêta brusquement de jouer, un malaise l'envahissant soudain.  
"Mâitre, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir importuné" dit-elle en désignant le piano d'une main. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours là"  
Le seigneur des ténèbres, adossé contre la porte en bois massif, arborant une tenue sobre mais élégante, sirota négligemment une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Fixant ses lèvres de manière insistante, sa servante détourna le regard lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle aurait voulu que ses même lèvres se trouvent quelques instants plus tôt.

"Bien au contraire" répondit-il "Continue, Bella, fais comme si je n'étais pas là"  
"Maître, sous votre respect, j'ai bien peur de décrocher la lune et de vous la servir sur un plateau d'argent, de créer un sortilège allant à l'encontre de toutes les lois élémentaires de la magie, ou même de faire de Peter Pettigrew un sorcier acceptable, me serait plus simple que de prétendre ignorer votre présence."  
Lord Voldemort, amusé par cette remarque, ri à gorge déployée, ce qui étonna fortement Bellatrix, son aîné n'étant pas réputé pour sa nature joviale.

"Alors joue pour moi" dit-il enfin, s'installant face à elle, sur un petit siège de velours rouge. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, celle-ci recommença à jouer.  
Rapidement, elle s'aperçut qu'il illuminait son jeu par sa présence et levant les yeux afin de déterminer s'il appréciait l'air qu'elle interprétait, elle constata qu'il arborait une expression de pur plaisir qu'il tentait à peine de dissimuler.

Bien plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre, le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors était autant dû à la virtuosité de la musicienne face à lui, qu'au spectacle de perfection plastique que lui offrait cette dernière. Si belle qu'elle aurait pu servir de modèle à tous les graveurs, peintres et photographes de ce monde, elle avait remonté sa chevelure en un grand chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches ici et là, et portait une robe dont la longueur mi cuisse laissait découvrir ses longues jambes élancées. Et, bien qu'étranger à l'amour, il ne l'était pas au désir, ainsi, au delà de la délicatesse de son doigté et de l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans son art, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont sa poitrine semblait se soulever à chaque nouvelle note, la teinte rosée que prenaient ses pommettes ainsi que sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse.

C'est alors qu'elle mis son art au service de son maître, son instrument un moyen de plus de le satisfaire. Remède à la colère et l'exaspération qu'il ressentait souvent, ces entrevues musicales devinrent bientôt un rituel, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune sorcière.  
*~

Inondant de larmes le clavier de l'objet tant chéri, elle réalisa que cette époque était peut être pour toujours révolue. C'est en tout cas ce que semblait penser le speaker s'exprimant maintenant à la radio des sorciers, ravis d'annoncer la chute de celui qui plongea le monde magique dans la terreur durant une décennie, tout comme ceux qui célébraient bruyamment la fin de celui dont la marque ornait sa peau depuis maintes années.

Mais en parcourant des yeux la symphonie qu'elle venait de retranscrire à la plume, elle compris, si elle ne le savait déjà, que l'ère du seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas achevée:

C'était la plus belle pièce qu'elle avait jamais composé, et ce n'était pas un requiem.

_Fin_

_Author's note: Un grand merci à Azzie qui fut la première à lire cette fic. _


End file.
